


a coffee for...

by chris (sirhc)



Series: the boyz short aus [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Neighbors, Random & Short, Short, includes gwsn cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirhc/pseuds/chris
Summary: kelly releases her frustration about her online class in the convenience store where haknyeon decides to make her day even more frustrating.
Relationships: Ju Haknyeon/Reader, Ju Haknyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Series: the boyz short aus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873336
Kudos: 1





	a coffee for...

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first post in ao3 :) hope you enjoy this small fic

*leave meeting*

kelly messes her hair up in frustration after not being able to understand a single thing in the online class that had just ended. the video feed kept buffering over and over. the decides to cool off in the convenience store at the ground level of their condominium.

“hi kelly. ice cream for dinner again?” eric smiles at kelly.

“i just need to cool down, I’ll eat a proper meal later.” kelly ignores his attempt to cheer her up and grabs the ice cream he has been waving in front of her face.

“oh, come on. what’s up with you?” eric whines but kelly doesn’t answer.

“you’re killing the vibe. i just started my shift.” eric complains.

kelly finally loses it and shouts “my connection is so slow !!! i just want to take my online classes in peace!!!” as soon as she stops screaming she notices a guy who was stopped at the entrance by her shouting.

“welcome!” eric greets him in an attempt to distract him from what just happened.

“haven’t seen you before. new resident?” eric continues.

“uh yeah.” eric notices how the guy was still staring at kelly while answering him. “don’t worry about her. she just had a bad day.”

“oh. okay.” the guy then walks away and returns with cans of iced coffee.

“pulling an all nighter?” eric just loves bothering the customers.

the guy laughs out loud. “are you running for president or something?” 

eric smiles. _this guy passes the vibe check_. “i just like making friends. i’m eric by the way. you?”

“haknyeon.” he smiles back.

haknyeon then shares a table with kelly. “do you mind?” he asks after he has already seated.

“uh. sure.” kelly replied.

kelly has almost finished her ice cream and was scrolling through the feed her inactive stan twitter account. she then hears the slide of a can across the table. she looks up and sees that haknyeon is giving her the coffee. (she overheard his name.)

“why are you giving it to me?” she asks.

“well, for several reasons.” he replies.

“fine. i won’t ask you. free coffee is free coffee.” kelly quickly grabs the coffee into the pockets of her hoodie. she had no time to argue. she was planning to buy one later but she now has one for free.

“one reason is that i live right next door to you.” haknyeon says anyway.

kelly looks right at him in disbelief. “you’re the one who played pinky star the other day?”

haknyeon didn’t expect that question at all. “yes…” he replies reluctantly.

kelly’s eyes shined so bright for a second then went back to normal. “you have taste.” she throws the compliment casually. she didn’t have time to fangirl about it. she quickly returns to her phone where she is now reading a case study.

from the counter, eric notices haknyeon looking at kelly with a smile. eric shivers at the sweetness.

in reality, haknyeon is excited to tell kelly his secret and see her lose it. but he doesn’t tell her the secret. instead, “i’m really sorry. that’s the second reason.” he says, smiling at her, then leaves.

kelly looks back at eric communicating with her face. _did you just see that shit? what the hell was that?_ to which eric shrugged in reply.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

haknyeon walks to his unit, laughing about keeping the secret that he has been using kelly’s wifi connection since he moved.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!
> 
> i didn't intend the ending to be like that but i just thought it was really funny.
> 
> btw this is in a covid-19 free universe where kelly is taking online classes because she chose to. (she is a working student taking masters.)
> 
> i might make short sequels until i complete all the members of The Boyz.


End file.
